clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
May Norton
May Norton is the daughter of William Norton, and a victim of Sledgehammer in Clock Tower 3. Biography May was born to William and Mrs. Norton in 1930, likely in the month of May, considering her namesake. Her mother died some time during her early childhood, thus she was left to be raised by her father; she was also occasionally looked after by her nanny, Jane Stride. As May grew older, she became a very talented pianist. In July, 1942, her father revealed to her that he would be returning to the Military Front in France to fight in World War II. Although she was saddened by him leaving, she promised to try and win the 15th Annual Piano Concours on Christmas Eve the following December, stating that he could hear her play on the radio while he was out in the war. Unfortunately, her father was killed by a grenade. On Christmas Eve, May took part in the concert, and although she impressed the judges, an unfortunate error in her performance prevented her from taking first prize. Later that night, she returned home and was bludgeoned to death by Sledgehammer. ''Clock Tower 3'' When Alyssa Hamilton travels back in time to 1942 and enters the shop that used to serve as May's home, she comes across an old newspaper that tells the story of May's murder, and after this, experiences a scene in which Sledgehammer kills May. Sledgehammer then begins to pursue Alyssa as she searches for clues in hopes to reveal May's past; and her searches eventually lead her to the concert hall where she hears mysterious piano music. Upon entering the auditorium, she is astonished to see May's blood-covered ghost playing the piano. Sledgehammer then appears and chases Alyssa throughout the concert hall. Eventually, Alyssa finds the sentimental item for May: the Pocket Watch her father had owned that played the melody May was practicing on the piano (Chopin's Fantasie Impromptu). Alyssa also finds out what had happened to May's father, and returns to her. She gives May the pocket watch and reveals to her that her father has died in the war. May starts to cry and Alyssa comforts her, telling her that she never knew her father and thought of her grandfather as hers. She then tells May to keep the pocket watch as a memento of her father and to keep practicing the piano in order to make him happy. As May continues playing the piano, her father's voice is heard. May and Alyssa look around, then see her father's ghost standing on a glowing staircase. May runs toward him and they embrace. Her father then tells her that her beautiful playing has brought him back to her, and they turn to Alyssa, thanking her. Alyssa says goodbye and waves as their spirits float upward into the afterlife together. Memo Christmas Day, 1942: Pall Mall - May Norton, aged 12, was found murdered in Norton's The Tailor. She was discovered by Norton family nanny Jane Stride, who returned home to find the victim unconscious, bleeding from the head. An autopsy has revealed that it was an instantaneous death, caused by a blow to the skull with a heavy, blunt object. No suspects have been named. The victim had taken part in the 15th Annual Piano Concours at the Victoria Hall in Kensington the previous day. A consummate pianist, Miss Norton was widely tipped for first prize, but an unfortunate error in her performance prevented her from taking the crown. May had been living at home alone since her father, William Norton, a serving officer, returned to the Front in July. Gallery Mayandfather2.png|May and William Norton. May PW.png|May holding her pocket watch. MayPiano.png|May playing the piano. 5761_2004-03-22_01-716260_640w.jpg|May playing the piano. Maysghost.png|May playing the piano. Maysghost2.png|May playing the piano. Maysghost3.png|May realizes her father is dead. Alyssacomfortingmay.png|Alyssa comforting May. Maysghost4.png|May and Alyssa. Mayandfather3.png|May reunited with her father. Mayandfather4.png|May reunited with her father. May.jpg|May's corpse. Nortons.png|May and William. Spring1.jpg|May and William. May Norton - beta.png|May and William Norton in a beta version of the game. Norton, May Norton, May Norton, May Norton, May